Supplices
by Izabel65
Summary: Pourquoi House est-il prisonnier d'un personnage inquiétant? Où est-il et que lui veut-on exactement?
1. Chapter 1

TITRE : SUPPLICES

Auteur : Izabel

Bêta-lectrice : sandtoul

Série : HOUSE M.D

Spoiler : Bien que je situe l'histoire durant la saison 5, il n'y a aucuns spoilers

Personnages : la joyeuse petite bande des médecins du PPTH qui malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas

Genre : Hagnst

Rating : T

Thème : House est prisonnier de qui et pourquoi ? La captivité peut avoir plusieurs aspects.

ne soyez pas surpris par le côté OOC des personnages...tout s'explique à la fin. comme toujours les reviews sont les bienvenues.

* * *

**SUPPLICES**

_House commence à reprendre conscience doucement, la première impression qu'il ressent, est une sensation de froid intense qui le fait frissonner. Ensuite il constate qu'il est allongé sur une matière dure, froide et irrégulièrement plane. Subitement un spasme de douleur parcourt sa jambe droite, il crie mais un simple grognement étouffé se fait entendre. House est pris de panique, il vient de prendre conscience qu'il est bâillonné et attaché. Il sent à présent les anneaux de fer qui emprisonnent ses poignets et ses chevilles. _

_Il a peur d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il a gardé fermés le temps de reprendre pleinement possession de ses facultés. Il est perdu, que lui est-il arrivé ? Où est-il ? Que lui veut-on ? Pourquoi est-il attaché ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Il a beau essayer, il ne se souvient de rien de précis. Mis à part un bruit plus puissant qu'un coup de tonnerre. Au moment de lever les paupières, il sent son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine._

_Il se décide enfin, fixant automatiquement le plafond. Il forme une voûte en pierre, et des lueurs étranges dansent dessus. Il tourne légèrement la tête et voit les torches, disposées à intervalles réguliers, bien enfoncées dans leurs supports en fer, ancrés dans les blocs de pierres qui constituent les murs de la salle. Cet endroit lui fout la trouille, ça lui fait penser au sous-sol d'un vieux château. _

_Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer. Lorsqu'il les ouvre à nouveau, c'est lui qu'il regarde, il est entièrement nu, attaché, bras et jambes écartés sur ce qui semble être une table ronde faite en pierre. Il relève lentement la tête et regarde droit devant lui. Il est parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi quand il découvre ce qu'il y a._

_Il a une vue parfaite dû au fait que le sol, est plus élevé à cet endroit. Juste en face de lui se trouve un trône de pierre, décoré de têtes de morts. Mais elles sont moins effrayantes que l'être qui s'y trouve. Il porte une cape rouge, qui l'enveloppe entièrement et dont la capuche recouvre tout le visage. Il est assis parfaitement immobile, mais bien qu'il ne voit pas son visage, House sent son regard peser sur lui. _

_Tout à coup un bruit de porte derrière lui, détourne son attention, quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la pièce. House se contorsionne pour voir qui c'est, enfin il le voit et le suit des yeux. L'être qui vient d'apparaître, est maigre, et avance avec prudence, tenant un plateau d'argent avec une tasse fumante dessus. Il ne porte qu'un simple pantalon de toile noire, tenue à la ceinture par une cordelette. _

_House n'arrive pas à détacher son regard, de cet être ou plutôt des cicatrices et autres traces de coups qui recouvrent entièrement son corps. Le serviteur s'approche de son maître avec crainte, House peut ressentir la peur qui émane de lui. Il pose la tasse, dans l'emplacement prévu sur l'accoudoir en pierre, s'incline légèrement et reculant d'un pas se prosterne devant son Maître. House assiste à la scène, à la fois effrayé et fasciné._

_Le Maître, House ne voyant pas trop comment l'appeler autrement, lui a donné ce nom. Donc le Maître prend la tasse et la porte à sa bouche, il boit la boisson brûlante d'un seul coup. Il repose la tasse et parle enfin. Sa voix glace le sang de House, elle est grave, rauque et surtout elle dégage un fort sentiment de haine et de mépris._

Maître _ Relève-toi esclave, tu ne seras pas puni pour cette fois.

_L'esclave se relève immédiatement, reprend la tasse et s'incline devant son maître._

Maître _ Sont-ils tous là ? Même 'Elle' ?

Esclave _ Oui mon Maître

Maître _ Parfait, préviens-les que l'on commencera dans une heure. Je dois d'abord honorer Notre Maître Suprême.

Esclave _ Il en sera fait selon votre désir mon maître.

_L'esclave se redresse et part sur le champ, House voit le Maître se lever. Il perçoit le léger mouvement de la capuche quand ce dernier le regarde._

Maître _ Je constate que tu es réveillé et….effrayé, n'est-ce pas? Excellent, bienvenue en enfer House, tu aurais dû savoir qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer.

_Il se met à rire, un rire nerveux, un rire de rage, un rire de victoire, un rire de dément. Il se dirige vers un autel de pierre, placé à sa gauche et recouvert d'objets qui feraient frémir n'importe quel «croyant ou pas». Il allume des cierges noirs qu'il pose à chaque pointe du pentagramme dessiné au sol et au milieu duquel il se trouve. Puis se prosternant devant l'autel il psalmodie des paroles compréhensibles que de lui et de SON MAÎTRE à qui elles sont dédiées._

_House n'en revient pas, il se dit qu'il doit faire un cauchemar dû à une overdose de vicodin. Mais c'est justement à ce moment qu'une douleur intense transperce son muscle mutilé. Tout son corps se contracte, non c'est bien réel, en tout cas en ce qui concerne la douleur. _

_Il lui reste une heure avant d'en savoir plus, alors il observe le Maître. Qui est-il ? Que lui veut-il ? Il se raidit une nouvelle fois, sous l'effet de la douleur, il sent la sueur qui coule sur ses tempes. Puis petit à petit son sentiment de peur se transforme en colère, il refuse d'accepter cette situation d'impuissance. Il se débat en vain sur sa table de pierre, s'écorchant les poignets et les chevilles sur les bords rugueux des fers qui le maintiennent prisonnier._

_House ne se débat plus, il est épuisé par cette lutte perdue d'avance. Le Maître a terminé et s'approche de lui. Il reste silencieux et immobile alors que la table s'incline doucement. House est maintenant en position verticale, tout son poids tirant désormais sur ses bras, meurtrissant ses poignets. Sa tête tombe en avant, il ferme les yeux, il s'attend au pire. Une poigne de fer lui saisit le bas du visage et l'oblige à relever la tête. Il essaye de voir le visage de son ennemi, mais la capuche descend trop bas sur son visage, la seule chose qu'il perçoit c'est sa respiration, elle est forte et rapide. Le Maître est excité par la situation, sa captivité lui apporte une grande joie, apparemment. _

Maître _ Je vais ôter ton bâillon, mais je ne veux pas entendre une seule parole, sinon la sentence sera immédiate.

_Et il abat son poing de toutes ses forces sur la cuisse de House, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Qui, pour la première fois se répercute dans toute la salle. Le grincement de la porte pivotant sur ses gonds se fait entendre à son tour._

Maître _ Les membres de la cour sont là, le procès va pouvoir débuter. _Enonça-t-il avant d'éclater de rire._

_House le regarde retourner s'asseoir sur son trône, bientôt il voit quatre autres personnes, elles portent des capes identiques à celle du Maître, mais elles sont noires. L'une après l'autre elles s'inclinent devant le Maître et vont prendre place à ses côtés. Deux à sa droite, deux à sa gauche. Un esclave se place à côté de lui, il tient un bâton de bambou dans la main. Il est aussi misérable que l'autre, ses yeux n'expriment que de la peur. Puis ceux sont des bruits de chaînes traînant sur le sol et des pleurs qui attirent son attention. _

_Deux autres esclaves arrivent, ils tiennent fermement une personne par les bras. C'est une femme, elle est enchaînée, et ne porte qu'une sorte de tunique noire, qui lui descend à mi-cuisse. House la reconnaît immédiatement, ses cheveux, ses jambes. Alors oubliant l'avertissement il hurle sa rage._

House _ **Non ! Pas elle ! Pas Lisa ! Foutez-lui la paix, espèces de salopards ! Ne…**

_Le bâton s'abat aussitôt sur sa cuisse, il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Mais, le message passe et il se tait. C'est alors qu'il croise le regard de Lisa, qui vient de tourner la tête vers lui en reconnaissant sa voix. Ses yeux expriment toute la terreur qu'elle éprouve, mais aussi l'incompréhension face à leur situation. Elle ne cherche pas à parler, qu'ont-ils trouvé pour la punir ? La voix du Maître s'élève, elle est forte et toujours aussi emplie de méchanceté._

Maître _ House tu vas être jugé par ce tribunal pour tous les malheurs que ton attitude vis-à-vis d'autrui a engendré. Tu as régulièrement apporté le chaos autour de toi, toutes les personnes ayant eu le malheur de croiser ton chemin ne serait-ce qu'une fois, ont du faire face à tes remarques désobligeantes, parfois humiliantes et racistes…ou bien elles ont trouvé la mort. Tes patients tu les soignes en jouant avec leur vie. Quant à toi Cuddy tu es là car tu as toujours pris sa défense, tu n'as jamais eu la force, ni le réel désir de lui tenir tête.

_Il marque une pose, un silence pesant s'installe dans la salle, seuls s'entendent les sanglots de Lisa._

Maître _ Les conséquences sont simples, si vous êtes jugés coupables vous serez exécutés, si vous êtes jugés non coupables vous serez libérés. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_Il se lève, descend les quelques marches, et se retourne pour faire face aux 'juges'._

Maître _ Donnez votre verdict.

Juge 1 _ House : coupable ; Cuddy : coupable

Juge 2 _ House : coupable ; Cuddy : coupable

Juge 3 _ House : coupable ; Cuddy : coupable

Juge 4 _ House : coupable ; Cuddy : coupable

Maïtre _ House : coupable ; Cuddy : coupable. Vous serez donc exécutés.

_Le Maître se retourne et s'avance vers House et Cuddy. Sous le coup de l'émotion, à l'annonce du verdict Lisa perd connaissance et s'effondre, ses deux gardes la retiennent à peine et la laissent glisser au sol. House pleure de rage et de désespoir, il ne peut pas les laisser tuer Lisa. Alors, il relève la tête et fixe son regard sur le Maître, il sait que le moindre mot va entraîner une punition instantanée. Mais là tout de suite, il s'en fout, de toute façon il va mourir, alors la douleur ne sera que temporaire. Il émet à peine un son, que l'esclave brandit le bâton, mais le Maître lève son bras brusquement._

Maître _ Non, laisse-le parler, je l'y autorise. _Dit-il d'une voix amusée_.

House _ Je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal…elle n'est pas méchante, elle n'est pas comme moi, son seul tort est de m'aimer…_sa voix se brise, il est à cours d'arguments, que peut-il faire d'autre que de supplier ? _

Maître _ Malheureusement pout toi, tu n'as absolument rien à m'offrir en échange de sa vie.

_House perçoit un certain intérêt dans le ton de la voix, une insistance mêlée de sous- entendus. Un déclic se fait dans son esprit, seulement c'est tellement incroyable, qu'il a presque envie d'en rire. Il porte son regard vers l'autel où sont allumées des bougies au milieu de cornes aux formes étranges et de statuettes représentant le diable sous toutes ses apparences. Lisa n'est qu'un appât, il y a d'autres enjeux, qu'un simple procès. Son ennemi veut obtenir plus de lui. House fixe de nouveau le Maître et d'une voix qui ne supplie pas, qui ne tremble plus._

House _ J'ai toujours une chose que je peux vous offrir.

Maître _ Laquelle ?

House _ Mon âme.

Maître _ C'est bien tu as enfin compris. Seulement contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce tribunal est réel et sa sentence aussi.

House _ Je vous en prie…pas Lisa. _Il éclata en sanglots, sa mort lui est indifférente, mais celle de Lisa lui est simplement insupportable_.

Maître _ Es-tu prêt à signer un pacte ?

House _ Oui.

Maître _ Je vais te laisser une chance de lui sauver la vie. Si tu réussis, tu survivras, mais tu deviendras mon esclave personnel. Si tu perds, tu meurs et elle aussi.

House _ C'est d'accord, que dois-je faire ?

_Sa détermination déclenche aussitôt le rire du Maître. Mais il ne lui répond pas, il ordonne à ses esclaves d'emmener Lisa hors de la salle. Ensuite il se dirige vers l'autel, y prend une dague qui repose sur un présentoir en argent, matière dont elle est également faite. Il revient devant House, les juges descendent les marches et se placent derrière leur Maître. Ils restent silencieux._

_Le Maître est devant House, la dague à la main. Délicatement il appuie la pointe acérée sur sa gorge. House déglutit avec difficulté, il a la gorge sèche, et tremble de plus en plus à cause de la fièvre due au manque. Bizarrement il note qu'il ne ressent aucunes nausées. Etrange comme l'esprit peut s'occuper de détails insignifiants alors qu'un serviteur du diable menace votre vie avec une dague._


	2. Chapter 2

_Il sent la pointe de la dague glisser le long de son torse puis de son sternum pour arrêter sa course sur son abdomen. Le geste est rapide et précis, il sent à peine la lame lui lacérer le ventre. Il baisse la tête et regarde comme hypnotisé, le sang qui coule de sa blessure, puis le long de son bas ventre et de son pénis pour tomber en goutte régulière sur le sol. Il est subitement pris d'un rire incontrôlable, nerveux. Son esprit se servant de cette situation grotesque pour échapper à sa façon à la réalité. Cependant il ne perd rien des gestes du Maître, ce dernier vient de s'entailler l'intérieur de la main, son sang coule aussi désormais._

_House s'arrête de rire dès qu'il l'entend à nouveau psalmodier des paroles étranges. Le Maître pose alors sa main sur la plaie, le contact de cette main, provoque un frisson d'effroi chez House. Mais au moment où leurs sangs entrent en contact House pousse un véritable hurlement de terreur et de souffrance. La brûlure est intense, il a l'impression que son sang est en ébullition. Enfin les ténèbres bienfaitrices viennent l'envelopper, lui apportant un repos bien mérité._

_House ne veut pas se réveiller, il est enfin serein. Il rêve. Il ne sait pas où il se trouve, mais cela lui est égal. La seule chose qui lui importe c'est de voir Lisa et d'entendre sa douce voix, qui le réconforte. Il ne peut pas bouger mais, là aussi, il s'en moque, elle le tient dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux. C'est tellement agréable, des larmes de soulagement coulent sur ses joues. _

Lisa _ Ca va aller, les secours arrivent, ne t'inquiètes pas

Greg _ Je n'ai pas peur… tu es là

_Voix lointaine (apeurée) _ Réveille toi…tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux !_

Greg _ Non…je ne veux pas partir….laissez moi !

Lisa _ Calme-toi, reste avec moi, regarde-moi, parle-moi

_Voix lointaine (apeurée) _ Il sera bientôt là, allez debout !_

Greg _ **NON !** Lisa ! Lisa….**pas maintenant !...**Lisa je t'aime…**non, je ne veux pas !**

Lisa _ Ca va, ça va…reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends reste, regarde-moi !

Greg _ Je…j'essaie…mais je suis si fatigué

_Voix lointaine (apeurée) _ C'est bien, encore un effort, tiens bois ça_

Greg _ Lisa… Je ne veux pas mourir…..Lisa…Je t'aime…Je…

Lisa _ Non ! Reste ! Greg !

_House ouvre enfin les yeux, la voix a gagné. Il est couché sur le sol de ce qui semble être un cachot. L'esclave n°1 est là, il décide de le nommer 'Tommy', il lui tient la tête relevée, alors qu'il lui fait boire un liquide amer. Quelques instants plus tard il est complètement réveillé, alors il porte ses yeux sur son ventre. Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Aucune trace, aucune cicatrice. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui ait changé, il a été lavé, il porte le pantalon noir et il est enchaîné._

'Tommy' _ Tu n'as plus de fièvre, la potion t'a fait du bien

House _ Lisa, la femme, où est-elle ?

'Tommy' _ Ne pose pas de question, tu n'as pas le droit….les prisonniers et les esclaves n'ont pas à poser de questions, ils doivent juste obéir.

_House n'insiste pas, l'autre à vraiment trop peur. Il lui demande de l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il fait. House marche jusqu'à une des parois en pierre, il ne repousse pas l'aide de son compagnon. Marcher sans canne n'est pas facile, mais quand en plus des fers vous entravent les jambes c'est encore moins évident. _

_Comme pour la grande salle, le cachot est éclairé avec une torche. Il fait froid, l'air est humide, en posant ses mains sur le mur, House se rend compte que de l'eau suinte. La porte du cachot s'ouvre attirant automatiquement son regard. Deux esclaves entrent en premier et se dirigent droit sur lui. Ils le saisissent chacun par un bras et le traînent au milieu de la pièce, House ne résiste pas. D'une part, il sait que cela serait totalement inutile et vain et de toute façon, il est résigné. Sa seule préoccupation est de sauver Lisa et pour cela il doit obéir._

_Enfin le Maître entre dans le cachot, il est accompagné par l'un des juges. Ce dernier reste en retrait alors que le Maître s'avance vers lui. House va enfin connaître les conditions de la libération de Lisa. Ils sont maintenant face à face, les deux esclaves qui tiennent House, le tirent vers le bas pour le faire s'agenouiller. Il obéit, faisant peser son poids le plus possible sur son côté gauche, des élancements lui traversent sa cuisse. Le Maître lui attrape les cheveux et bascule brutalement sa tête vers l'arrière. Maintenant en plus de la méchanceté, il y a une certaine moquerie dans sa voix._

Maître _ Tu as enfin appris à te taire, je suis impressionné…bien, très bien. Si tu réussis, tu feras un bon esclave. _Il le lâche et recule d'un pas._ Maintenant je vais te dire ce que tu vas devoir faire pour tenter de la sauver. Mais avant, laisse-moi te la montrer.

_Alors le juge s'avance et donne à son Maître une tablette tactile, après quelques manipulations, il présente l'écran à House. Il peut enfin la voir, elle n'est plus enchaînée mais elle est enfermée dans une sorte de cage transparente. Lisa est assise dans un coin, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes repliées contre elle. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, le regard dans le vague, un drôle de pendentif qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu pend à son cou. House se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa rage, il est pris de tremblements, il sert les poings pour essayer de se contrôler. Son état n'a d'autre effet que de faire rire le Maître._

Maître _ Tu vas devoir la rejoindre dans un temps limité. Et franchir trois salles avant d'atteindre celle où elle se trouve. Donc cela fait trois portes à ouvrir, dont il te faudra trouver la clef. Dans chaque salle tu devras passer une épreuve pour te permettre d'obtenir cette clef. Tu devras aussi payer ton droit de passage en subissant une torture. Rappelle- toi, je t'ai dis qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer. Des questions ?

House _ Non

Maître _ Parfait, tu vas donc payer ton premier droit de passage ou plutôt tes frais de participation. _Se tournant vers le juge_, en tant que disciple, c'est à toi d'officier maintenant.

Disciple _ Avec plaisir Maître.

_House le voit s'approcher de lui, il tient une seringue remplie d'un liquide rouge. Les juges devenaient ses bourreaux. Une chose est certaine, ce disciple est une femme, sa voix et sa main le prouvent. Elle enfonce l'aiguille lentement dans son biceps, et appuie sur le piston, répandant le produit dans son organisme. Elle jette la seringue, elle prend son menton dans sa main et l'oblige à la regarder. Ensuite de sa main libre elle retire la capuche qui lui cache le visage. House est sous le choc, incapable de la moindre réaction. La femme le fixe d'un air moqueur et triomphant. Ses yeux n'expriment que haine et mépris. Il trouve enfin la force de parler mais sa voix est hésitante._

House _ Stacy ?

Stacy _ Bonjour Greg, tu es encore plus misérable que d'habitude.

House _ Pourquoi ? C'était quoi ce produit ?

Stacy _(riant)_ _ Après ton opération, tu n'as vu que ta douleur et ta cuisse mutilée. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que j'avais fait de toi un infirme, que tu aurais préféré mourir. Alors que ma décision, peut-être la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à prendre t'as sauvé la vie ! Aujourd'hui je viens de corriger mon erreur. Le produit que je t'ai injecté est un poison. Dans deux heures et demie tu mourras, sauf si tu réussis à sauver Lisa. Elle porte une chaîne autour du cou, à celle-ci est attaché un cylindre dans lequel se trouve une fiole avec l'antidote.

_Il sait maintenant pourquoi il a un temps limité. Raison supplémentaire de réussir. Subitement il se dit qu'il passe à côté d'un détail, mais lequel et qu'est-ce que cela peut lui apporter. Il n'y pense plus et ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander._

House _ Qu'y gagnes-tu ?

Stacy _ Le pouvoir et l'argent. Quoi d'autre ? Grâce au pacte que j'ai signé, j'ai mon propre cabinet d'avocat et je suis assurée de gagner tous mes procès. En échange mes clients passent leur propre pacte. Tout le monde y trouve son compte. _Remettant sa capuche_, adieu Greg.

_House la suit des yeux alors qu'elle quitte le cachot. La voix du Maître raisonne dans la pièce, il s'adresse à 'Tommy'._

Maître _ Enlève-lui ses fers maintenant !

'Tommy' _ Oui mon Maître.

_Une fois ses fers ôtés, ses deux gardes le relèvent et l'amènent devant l'une des parois. Le maître s'y trouve déjà, il prononce quelques mots incompréhensibles et une partie des pierres composant le mur disparaît._

Maître _ Voici la première salle, elle est composée d'un labyrinthe. Lorsque tu seras à la moitié du parcours tu trouveras la clef. Ensuite à la sortie tu trouveras la porte et ton second bourreau.

_Les deux esclaves qui tiennent House le poussent violemment à l'intérieur. Ce dernier tombe lourdement au sol. Il se relève avec difficulté, la douleur dans sa jambe vient de se réveiller. Il tourne la tête vers l'ouverture mais elle n'est plus là. Seul un mur lui fait face, alors il ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux visualiser le visage de Lisa. Puis sa main droite crispée sur sa cuisse, il s'engage en boitant dans le labyrinthe._

_Il avance à pas lents dans un couloir étroit, prenant appui de temps en temps sur une des parois pour se soutenir. Il est perturbé, par la révélation de l'identité du premier juge. Stacy n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à le condamner. Il se demande si les autres bourreaux révèleront leur identité. Les connait-il ? Il essaie de se concentrer sur ce qu'il doit faire, ôter toute pensée parasite de son esprit._

_Après avoir tourné une fois à droite et deux fois à gauche, il arrive à sa première intersection. Deux voies s'offrent à lui, il doit trouver un moyen de faire des marques pour se repérer. Mais comment faire, les murs sont lisses et durs, impossible de les griffer, pareil pour le sol. Alors il voit les blessures à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Il frotte l'un d'eux avec force, écorchant à nouveau ses meurtrissures qui se mettent à saigner. Il trempe son doigt dans son sang et, choisissant un chemin, trace un trait sur le mur._

_Après quelques mètres un nouveau choix s'impose à lui, il effectue la même opération. Malheureusement il arrive dans un cul-de-sac et doit faire demi-tour. Il fait une trace sur la première afin de dessiner une croix et s'engage dans l'autre couloir. Il n'a pas la notion du temps et il commence à stresser, par trois fois il doit encore faire demi-tour. Il commence à douter, si ce n'était pas pour sauver Lisa, il s'assiérait et attendrait patiemment que la dame à la faux fasse son boulot._

_Enfin, il arrive dans un endroit circulaire d'environ 1.20 de diamètre. Elle est là, simplement posée sur le sol. House se baisse avec difficulté pour ramasser la clef. Heureusement une seule issue se présente à lui, il s'y engage aussitôt. Il a plus de chance et ne fait demi-tour qu'une fois. Il sort du labyrinthe, nerveusement épuisé, persuadé d'y avoir passé trop de temps. Mais une lumière bleutée attire son attention, il lève les yeux dans sa direction. Là juste au-dessus d'une porte en bois massif, est fixé un écran où des chiffres lumineux défilent à rebours. Il lit « 2 :12 :43 », il n'a donc passé que 18 minutes dans le labyrinthe._

* * *

_merci pour les reviews  
_


	3. Chapter 3

et voici le 3ème chapitre, plus que deux, et ce sera la fin....

Qui suis-je? = désolée, je ne trouve pas ton identité....mais je continue de chercher

vous avez même droit à un petit jeu : une énigme à résoudre...pour ceux qui veulent mettre leur logique à l'épreuve.

bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_Ce n'est qu'en rebaissant les yeux qu'il voit son bourreau et deux esclaves. Ces derniers s'approchent de lui, l'un d'eux lui prend la clef avant de le saisir par le bras à son tour. Ils l'amènent vers le mur, House n'oppose aucune résistance, jamais il n'a été aussi docile. A environ deux mètres de hauteur, se trouvent des fers scellés dans une pierre, il y est attaché face au mur. La voix du Maître résonne alors._

Maître _ Tu as fait plus vite que je ne le pensais. Et l'idée te servir de ton propre sang pour marquer la voie m'a plu. Maintenant prépare-toi à recevoir ton châtiment. Mon disciple va te fouetter, 15 coups et je veux t'entendre les compter très clairement. As-tu compris ?

House _ Oui

Maître _ Parfait, Disciple à toi d'officier.

Disciple _ Avec plaisir Maître.

_House ne le voit pas, mais l'entend se déplacer. Il ferme les yeux et se contracte compulsivement, il redoute ce qui va suivre. Son bourreau le faire attendre sciemment, faisant monter l'appréhension de la douleur en lui. _

_Le disciple déroule le fouet dans un claquement sec, il tend son bras en arrière et le ramène en un mouvement rapide vers l'avant. Le premier coup s'abat avec force, c'est d'abord le sifflement de la lanière de cuir tressé fendant l'air qui se fait entendre. Ensuite c'est le claquement qu'elle provoque en s'abattant sur le dos de House. Il gémit de douleur, retenant un cri avec peine. _

_Il sent la brûlure cuisante que le fouet lui cause. Elle s'intensifie, il peut même deviner la longueur de la boursouflure rougeâtre qui doit maintenant zébrer son dos, rien qu'avec la douleur qui s'y diffuse. Malgré sa respiration saccadée, et d'une voix tremblante il prononce._

House _ UN !

_Les coups s'abattent les uns après les autres, son bourreau s'applique à les lui assener avec force. L'extrémité du fouet vient tour à tour le frapper sur les épaules ou le flanc. Son bourreau n'épargne aucune partie de son dos, il prend son temps entre chaque coup, accentuant la peur de House. _

_House se concentre sur le nombre à énoncer, il arrive à peine à tenir sur ses jambes, sombrant lentement dans un état second. Certains coups déchirent sa peau, et il peut sentir le liquide chaud s'écouler des plaies. _

_Son corps est couvert de sueur, des gouttes glissent dans ses yeux, provoquant des picotements qui le font pleurer. Enfin il hurle le dernier nombre._

House _ QUINZE !

Maître _ Bien, tu peux passer dans la prochaine salle.

_Les deux esclaves l'ont déjà détaché et le soutiennent ; le bourreau se place devant eux alors qu'ils s'avancent vers la porte, leur bloquant le passage._

Bourreau _ Attendez ! Regarde-moi House !

_House se redresse, relève la tête et le regarde enlever sa capuche. Il est surpris, mais moins choqué qu'en découvrant Stacy. C'est comme si son subconscient s'attendait à voir cette personne. Son regard est aussi haineux et méprisant que celui de son ex-compagne. House a un sourire triste et fataliste et demande d'une voix hachée._

House _ Vous…avez eu…quoi ? …mon…poste ?

Foreman _ Votre poste ne m'intéressait plus. Je dirige mon propre service de neurologie. Les patients riches paient et peuvent passer un pacte s'ils le veulent, les pauvres vendent leur âme en échange de soins. Je suis reconnu comme le meilleur neurologue…._d'une voix méprisante et railleuse il ajoute,_ alors ça vous fait quoi d'avoir été fouetté par un noir House ? J'y ai, personnellement, pris beaucoup de plaisir.

_Il éclate de rire et, remettant sa capuche, s'écarte. L'une des esclaves ouvre la porte, House est de nouveau violemment poussé dans la salle suivante. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se relève pas, son corps refuse de lui obéir. Il le sent s'engourdir, sa vision se brouille, il essaie de résister mais sans succès et s'évanouit._

_Il se réveille en sursaut en appelant Lisa. Il vient encore de la voir et de lui parler, ce n'est qu'un rêve mais, il lui semble si réel qu'il jugerait sentir son odeur. Il se relève avec difficulté, chacun de ses mouvements tire sur la peau de son dos blessé ouvrant aussitôt certaines plaies. _

_Il examine la salle du regard, au centre de celle-ci une cage, à l'intérieur de laquelle il voit cinq plots en pierre disposés en cercle et sur lesquels se trouvent des boîtes en bois de tailles différentes. House s'avance et entre dans la cage, une herse tombe et barre le passage. Au milieu de ce cercle, un tube transparent, d'un diamètre d'environ 10cm et d'une hauteur de 1,20 m. au fond de celui-ci House voit la clef, elle est accrochée à un petit flotteur en liège._

Maître _ Ici, seul ton esprit va travailler. Chacune de ces boîtes contient une énigme ou un puzzle à résoudre. Toute bonne réponse déclenche un mécanisme qui enverra de l'eau dans le tube, faisant ainsi remonter la clef, une mauvaise réponse et elle redescend. Ton allié, ton intellect. Ton ennemi, le temps qui passe.

_House se dirige vers le premier plot. Il ouvre le coffre et trouve, une tablette en bois où une grille de 9 cases est dessinée ainsi que 9 petites plaques numérotées de 1 à 9. Il connaît ce test, la somme de chaque ligne doit faire quinze, aussi bien en vertical qu'en horizontal. La solution, mettre le 5 au centre se dit-il, étrange, cette remarque lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Il place donc les chiffes sur la grille et attend. Un léger sifflement, le réglage d'un zoom, le résultat est vérifié à l'aide d'une caméra. Quelques secondes plus tard il voit la clef monter dans le tube._

_Il va au plot suivant, dans la boîte, trois casse-têtes en métal. Le but est simple, détacher chaque partie métallique les unes des autres. House ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la cadrant lumineux au-dessus de la porte «1 :51 :13 », il voit aussi le troisième bourreau et les deux esclaves._

_Il focalise son attention sur le casse-tête, il y arrive enfin. Il doit se faire violence pour ne pas regarder le compte à rebours. Ces épreuves ne sont pas difficiles, elles ne sont là que pour augmenter son stress en lui faisant perdre du temps._

_La troisième énigme lui donne raison, juste des suites logiques à compléter. Pour la quatrième boîte, certaines de ses lamelles de bois coulissent. Il suffit de trouver la bonne combinaison pour l'ouvrir. La fatigue, la douleur, la peur de ne pas y arriver à temps l'empêche de réfléchir correctement, il doit réagir, ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Il prend quelques secondes pour réguler sa respiration et faire le vide dans son esprit. Ça a l'air de faire effet, il réussit à ouvrir la boîte._

_Dans la dernière il trouve un crayon, des feuilles et un papier cartonné où une énigme est inscrite. C'est l'énoncé de «l'énigme d'Einstein » :_

_1. Il y a cinq maisons de 5 couleurs différentes._

_2. Dans chaque maison vit une personne de nationalité différente._

_3. Chacun des 5 propriétaires boit un certain type de boisson,_

_fume un certain type de cigares et garde un certain animal domestique._

_La question: _**Qui a le poisson?**_Indices :_

_1. L'Anglais vit dans une maison rouge._

_2. Le Suédois a des chiens comme animaux domestiques._

_3. Le Danois boit du thé._

_4. La maison verte est à gauche de la maison blanche._

_5. Le propriétaire de la maison verte boit du café._

_6. La personne qui fume des Pall Mall a des oiseaux._

_7. Le propriétaire de la maison jaune fume des Dunhill._

_8. La personne qui vit dans la maison du centre boit du lait._

_9. Le Norvégien habite la première maison._

_10. L'homme qui fume les Blend vit à côté de celui qui a des chats._

_11. L'homme qui a un cheval est le voisin de celui qui fume des Dunhill._

_12. Le propriétaire qui fume des Blue Master boit de la bière._

_13. L'Allemand fume des Prince._

_14. Le Norvégien vit juste à côté de la maison bleue._

_15. L'homme qui fume des Blend a un voisin qui boit de l'eau._

_Il prend une feuille, le crayon, relit deux fois l'énoncé et commence à griffonner. Peu de temps après il donne la réponse à haute voix._

_Il s'approche du cylindre et attrape la clef, maintenant accessible. Une herse vient de se lever, libérant un passage. Il sort de la cage, regarde le temps «1 :29 :52 ». Il n'attend pas et s'avance de lui-même vers les deux esclaves. Il donne la clef à l'un d'eux qui va déverrouiller la porte alors que le deuxième l'attache aux fers mais, dos au mur cette fois._

Maître _ Impressionnant, tu as su garder ton calme, plus qu'une salle avant de la rejoindre. Disciple à toi d'officier maintenant.

Disciple _ Avec plaisir maître.

_Il s'approche de House, brandit sa main armée d'un scalpel. House ne peut retenir un sursaut d'effroi, ce qui a pour effet de faire rire son bourreau. House crie à chaque fois que le scalpel pénètre sa chair. Son bourreau est méthodique et précis, il lui inflige des blessures douloureuses mais non mortelles. Après lui avoir fait dix entailles, profondes mais courtes, il prend un bol, que l'un des esclaves lui tend. Il est rempli d'une poudre blanche._


	4. Chapter 4

merci pour vos commentaires. voici le 4ème chapitre, je mettrais le 5ème et dernier mercredi

alors pour l'énigme...ce n'est pas le norvégien

pour l'inconnue je propose = Delen ou soulmates...ou toutes autres personnes du même forum :=)

en attendant bonne lecture.

* * *

_House se contracte et a un mouvement de recul, lorsqu'il reconnaît le contenu : du sel ! Il va lui mettre du sel sur ses plaies ! Il n'a même plus la force de crier, ses gémissements se mêlent au rire de son bourreau. Le sel se dissolvant dans ses plaies le brûle, la douleur est insupportable, il s'évanouit pour la seconde fois._

_Il revient à lui brutalement quand on lui fait respirer du « carbonate d'ammonium ». Il est détaché et soutenu par les deux esclaves. La douleur est toujours là, mais plus diffuse. Il lève la tête et regarde son bourreau enlever sa capuche, le regard est toujours le même 'haineux et méprisant'._

House _ Et…vous…c'est…quoi ?

Chase _ Votre place House. Vous avoir fait souffrir, vous voir sur le point de demander grâce m'a comblé de joie et vengé de toutes les humiliations que vous m'avez faites subir. Mes malades auront le même choix que ceux de Foreman.

House _ Pou…pourquoi…Lisa…elle ne…_épuisé il ne peut continuer._

Chase _ simple dommage collatéral, rien d'autre et c'est votre faute. Adieu.

_Il remet sa capuche et s'éloigne. Avant d'être de nouveau jeté dans la pièce suivante, House regarde le compte à rebours « 1 :14 :19 ». Cette fois avant de se relever, il est assailli par une sensation de froid intense qui le fait frissonner. Il comprend pourquoi une fois debout. Il voit un bassin rempli d'eau et de blocs de glace. Il va devoir le traverser pour atteindre l'autre côté, où se trouve la dernière porte et son dernier bourreau, dont il est presque certain de connaître l'identité maintenant._

_Il fait un pas vers le bassin mais sa jambe fléchit et il s'effondre, tombant lourdement sur le dos, réveillant la douleur de ses blessures. Alors tout son courage le quitte, il n'en peut plus, il est terrifié à l'idée de se plonger dans cette eau glacée. De mauvais souvenirs viennent le hanter. Il commence à sangloter comme un enfant, envahi par le désespoir et marmonnant._

House _ Je…n'y arriverai…pas….je suis…si…fatigué.

_Voix de femme _ Ne dis pas ça, tu peux le faire._

House _ Lisa ? _Demande-t-il incrédule_

_Lisa _ Oui, je suis là, courage c'est bientôt fini._

Maître _ Elle n'est pas la House ! C'est ton imagination ! Tu es presque au bout de tes peines, _dit-il sur un ton moqueur_. Allez cette épreuve est simple. Tu dois aller chercher la clef accrochée au milieu de la corde supérieur et ensuite arriver de l'autre côté du bassin.

House _ La corde ?

Maître _ Regarde le bassin ! Je te parle des deux cordes qui sont tendues au dessus de lui ! Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! Le temps passe Tic-tac, Tic-tac fait-il en éclatant de rire.

_House rampe jusqu'au bassin, il met la main dans l'eau et la retire aussitôt. L'eau de doit pas être à plus de 5°C, pourtant il replonge la main et s'asperge le visage. Le froid lui fait du bien, le sort de sa torpeur. Il se relève enfin et va vers les cordes. Elles sont bien tendues et ne devraient pas trop plier sous son poids. _

_Le mieux est d'avancer en glissant sur la gauche, sa jambe droite l'aidera seulement à garder l'équilibre. Il progresse lentement, tirant sur ses bras, faisant glisser sa jambe gauche, prenant appui sur celle-ci, déplaçant ses mains. Il répète ces gestes avec prudence, tout en se récitant mentalement tous les noms des os du corps humain, afin d'occulter la douleur que ses mouvement provoquent sur ses blessures. Il arrive enfin à la clef, elle est munie d'une dragonne, il y passe son poignet avant de la décrocher._

_Il regarde le temps « 0 :55 :10 », continuer sur les cordes lui prendrait trop de temps. Il n'a pas le choix, il saute dans l'eau glacée, le froid le fait suffoquer, tout son corps est comme resserré dans un étau. Il nage avec énergie jusqu'au bord du bassin en sort et reste couché sur le sol. Il tremble de froid, ses dents s'entrechoquent, sa respiration est rapide et irrégulière._

_Les deux esclaves le saisissent sous les aisselles et le traînent devant son bourreau. Ils l'obligent à rester agenouillé._

Maître _ Toujours là ! J'en serais presque à souhaiter que tu réussisses. T'avoir comme esclave me comblerait. Je pourrais bien m'amuser avec toi, ta capacité à supporter la douleur est impressionnante. Pour ton dernier supplice tu vas être marqué au fer rouge. Que tu meures ou pas tu LUI appartiens, tout comme moi et les autres, tu dois donc porter SA marque. N'oublie jamais que SATAN est notre seul Maître. Disciple à toi d'officier.

Disciple _ Avec joie Maître.

House _ … J'aurais pou…pourtant …juré.

Bourreau _ Juré quoi House ?

House _ Que...le ...dernier…serait….Wi…Wilson. Et non pas…vous…Cameron.

Cameron _(abaissant sa capuche)_ _ Vous pensez toujours que je suis trop gentille ? Pourtant malgré vos remarques désobligeantes, vous vous êtes souvent servi de moi et de ma gentillesse pour faire signer les autorisations aux patients !

House _ C'est…quoi pour vous ?

Cameron _ La direction de mon propre hôpital et, avec moi, c'est le personnel qui peut passer un pacte. Ce sera peut-être le Princeton Plainsboro si vous perdez….adieu House.

_Elle passe derrière lui, saisit le fer chauffé à blanc des deux mains. Et d'un geste sûr, elle applique le S sur l'épaule droite de House qui hurle de douleur avant de perdre connaissance. _

_House est de nouveau dans les bras de Lisa, il sait que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il est heureux, il ne ressent aucune douleur. Il observe son visage, elle lui sourit mais il voit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle lui parle toujours avec cette voix douce. Elle le tutoie comme la dernière fois, c'est bien les rêves, pense-t-il._

Lisa _ Tiens le coup, n'abandonne pas.

House _ J'ai…j'en peux…plus.

Lisa _ Ca va aller, c'est bientôt fini.

House _ Je sais…j'aurais tellement….

'_Tommy' _ Ouvre les yeux_

House _ Non, s'il-vous-plaît….

Lisa _ A qui parles-tu ?

House _ ….voulu…rester près de toi. _Finit-il, ignorant sa question._

'_Tommy' _ Allez encore un effort…Le Maître est là._

Lisa _ Chuuuut, tu vas t'en sortir

House _ Pas cette….fois…adieu Lisa…

_La vision de Lisa s'estompe doucement, il ferme les yeux. Il sait qu'il quitte un rêve pour retourner dans son cauchemar, qui lui, est bien réel. Il se décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, 'Tommy' est près de lui et l'aide à se relever. House tient à peine sur ses jambes, pourtant il s'avance vers la cage en verre où est enfermée Lisa. Celle-ci est debout, les deux mains appuyées contre la paroi, elle le regarde, terrifiée. Elle parle mais, il n'entend rien, il s'appuie contre la paroi, posant automatiquement ses mains contre celles de Lisa. Il esquisse un semblant de sourire sensé la réconforter._


	5. Chapter 5

et voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre....d'autre fics sont en préparation :=)

pour la lectrice anonyme==== Glouton-Mana?

je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année

bonne lecture

* * *

_Il sent une présence à ses côtés, il tourne la tête, c'est le Maître. Il tend le bras vers une partie de la salle qui s'éclaire aussitôt. _

Maître _ Regarde, ta dernière épreuve.

_House regarde dans la direction indiquée. Mais il remarque surtout le compte à rebours au dessus d'un écran géant, « 0 :45: 09 »._

Maître _ C'est un simulateur de course de moto. Le principe est simple, tu as 40 minutes pour arriver premier au classement général de trois courses différentes. Durant ce temps le caisson, _il désigne la cage,_ se remplira d'eau progressivement. Si tu réussis, la porte étanche s'ouvrira et elle pourra sortir, libre, et te donner l'antidote.

_Il est inutile qu'il précise à House ce qui se passera s'il échoue. Un dernier regard à Lisa et il se dirige vers le simulateur, aidé par 'Tommy'. Il enfourche la moto en se demandant où est le' piège' car, il y en a forcément un. La lumière s'éteint au moment même où la machine se met en route. Le cadrant affiche « 0 :42 :35 »._

_Le 'jeu' commence, présentation des circuits, de la moto. Le principe est simple, trois épreuves, cinq tours de circuit pour chacune d'elles, classement aux points et tour de chauffe pour reconnaître le parcours avant chaque course. House est confiant, les motos il connaît, le tour de chauffe du premier circuit débute. S'il pouvait sentir le déplacement d'air, il jurerait d'être sur une véritable moto car il ressent les vibrations de l'engin qu'il pilote. House se laisse vite emporter par la simulation, du moins jusqu'à la deuxième chicane, là il fait un léger écart et mord la bordure de la piste. Il lâche subitement le guidon, se redressant tout en criant sous l'effet de la douleur. Il vient de recevoir une décharge électrique dans les mains, il sent les picotements dans ses paumes. Il vient de trouver le 'piège'. Il entend le Maître rire._

Maître _ Ah oui, la moindre erreur est sanctionnée par une décharge électrique. Plus tu feras d'erreurs, plus elle sera forte. Et à chaque fois que tu lâcheras le guidon, tu perdras du temps donc des places.

_Ainsi prévenu, House reprend le 'jeu'. Il doit donc rester les mains sur les poignées, lorsqu'il reçoit les décharges. La première course commence, de la dernière place il arrive à remonter à la troisième pour finir la course, second. Cela le met en bonne position pour le départ de la deuxième manche. Mais ses mains lui rappellent ses erreurs de pilotage, à chaque fois les décharges sont plus fortes et durent plus longtemps._

_Il essaie de se concentrer au maximum, mais la tension nerveuse est très forte et il accumule les fautes. Malgré tout, il termine cette course en tête, ce qui le met premier ex-aequo au classement général. Il n'a pas d'autre solution que de gagner la course suivante._

_C'est le dernier tour, il est en devant, mais pour cela il n'hésite pas à prendre parfois quelques 'raccourcis'. Les décharges électriques sont pratiquement constantes, la douleur irradie dans ses bras. Il sait que l'intérieur de ses mains doit être brûlé, et qu'il laissera certainement de sa peau sur ce maudit guidon._

_Mais il n'a pas le choix, car, avant le début de la dernière course, il a tourné la tête vers Lisa. L'eau lui arrivait désormais au cou et elle était totalement paniquée, cognant désespérément la porte étanche de ses poings. Il franchit enfin la ligne d'arrivée au terme des cinq tours, il a gagné. Il se redresse tout en regardant l'écran où le classement définitif s'affiche et où il peut lire l'inscription qui clignote en plein milieu « YOU WIN ». _

_Il descend du simulateur et s'écroule au sol. Alors qu'il est là étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix, la respiration rapide, il entend le chuintement du joint en caoutchouc qui entoure la porte du caisson. Ensuite c'est l'eau qui se déverse sur le sol, suivi pas la quinte de toux de Lisa. Sa seule pensée est qu'elle vivra, il ferme les yeux il vient de regarder le compte à rebours, il lui reste 2 minutes à vivre. C'est trop tard pour lui, mais il a compté sans le self-contrôle dont est capable Lisa. _

_Il sent une main lui soulever la tête, il ouvre les yeux. C'est Lisa, elle tient une petite fiole dans son autre main. Elle porte le goulot à la bouche de House, écartant doucement ses lèvres, elle lui fait boire l'antidote. House a un sourire triste, il va vivre lui aussi finalement. Lisa effleure ses blessures d'une main tremblante._

Lisa _ Ca va aller, je vais m'occuper de toi

House _ Lisa…je t'aime…adieu

Lisa _ Adieu ? _Questionna-t-elle surprise._

_Elle n'a pas le temps de poser plus de questions, qu'elle est saisie à chaque bras, relevée sans ménagement et emmenée. Elle hurle, demande des explications, appelle Greg mais en vain. Bientôt la porte de la dernière salle se referme sur elle. House la regarde partir, impuissant. Le Maître qui se tient debout près de lui est toujours aussi silencieux. Il doit savourer sa victoire se dit-il. Puis, subitement la lumière se fait dans son esprit, il sait quel détail l'avait préoccupé un peu plus tôt. Le Maître est gaucher et il emploie des expressions qui lui sont familières. House sait maintenant qui se cache sous cette cape rouge. _

House _ Je constate que tu as trouvé un nouvel emploi qui te convient parfaitement….N'est-ce pas Wilson ?

Wilson _(éclatant de rire)_ _ Tu en a mis du temps House.

_Tout en se baissant, il enlève sa capuche. Il prend le bas du visage de House dans sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les traits de son visage sont déformés par la haine et peut-être la démence. Au même moment 'Tommy' pénètre dans la pièce et baisse aussitôt la tête lorsqu'il voit son Maître sans sa capuche. _

Wilson _ Esclave, tu vas l'emmener, le laver et le soigner. Tu lui expliqueras aussi les règles que doit respecter tout esclave.

'Tommy' _ Oui, mon Maître. _Il s'approche de House pour l'aider à se relever._

House _ Tu t'es servi de Lisa pour m'atteindre, tu savais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la sauver.

Wilson _ Oui…Bientôt tu m'appelleras Maître et je pourrai enfin venger la mort d'Amber en te faisant souffrir.

_Fou de rage House se jette sur lui, et est projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, frappé par une force invisible. Il s'assomme contre le sol que sa tête percute brutalement. Il reste conscient juste assez longtemps pour entendre le rire de dément de Wilson. _

_House se réveille enfin, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Que fait-il dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Il entend le bip régulier du moniteur auquel il est relié. Il essaie de bouger mais s'arrête immédiatement car cela lui déclenche une vive douleur dans tout le corps. Il écarte un peu la chemise d'hôpital et voit le bandage autour de son abdomen, ainsi que de nombreux autres pansements sur son torse._

_Il ne comprend plus rien, et en voyant la personne qui entre dans la chambre un café à la main, il est encore plus déboussolé. C'est impossible, elle ne peut pas être là ! D'une voix hésitante, il demande._

House _ Lisa ?

Lisa _ Enfin tu es réveillé, _dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui._

House _ Je…rêve encore…

Lisa _ Non, tout va bien, c'est fini. Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit que tout irait bien.

House _ ….

Lisa _ Ca va ? _Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air d'incompréhension sur le visage de House._

House _ Sais pas…je crois que non…que… on est où ?

Lisa _ Au Princeton General, c'était le plus près de l'accident.

House _ J'ai eu un accident ?

Lisa _ Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

_House va répondre que non, lorsqu'une personne entre précipitamment dans la chambre. C'est Wilson, House se contracte automatiquement, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Mais il est incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il trouve étrange que Wilson ait l'air soulagé en les voyant tous les deux. _

Wilson _ Lisa vient de me prévenir ! Comment vas-tu ?

House _ ….

Wilson _ House ? C'est moi, James. _Précisa-t-il devant l'air surpris de House._

House _ Je…sais

Lisa _ Il ne se souvient pas de l'accident, _expliqua-t-elle _

_Wilson, prend une chaise, l'approche du lit et y prend place. House le regarde faire, il ne voit aucun sentiment de haine dans ses yeux, au contraire Wilson a vraiment l'air soulagé de le voir vivant. Instinctivement et pour se rassurer, il attrape la main de Lisa qui vient de s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui. Elle le laisse faire, elle lui sourit._

Lisa _ Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé.

House _ Je crois…la seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'avoir quitté l'hôpital vers midi.

Lisa _ Oui, ensuite nous nous sommes rencontrés au centre commercial. Tu as insisté pour m'inviter à manger.

House _ Le parking sous-terrain ! L'explosion !

_La mémoire vient de lui revenir. Alors qu'il raccompagne Lisa à sa voiture, il perçoit d'abord un bruit sourd, suivi d'un tremblement et il voit le plafond commencer à s'affaisser. Il a juste le temps de la pousser violemment en avant pour lui éviter de recevoir la dalle de béton sur elle. Lui par contre à moins de chance, il est tombé en la poussant et, avant qu'il ne puisse se relever des blocs de béton et de ferrailles enchevêtrées lui tombent dessus. Il y a une deuxième explosion, il entend Lisa hurler son prénom. Puis c'est le noir._

_Lisa complète les blancs. Il est resté plus de trois heures bloqué sous cet amas de gravats, délirant à demi-conscient. Il a un morceau de ferraille planté dans le ventre, le corps écorché par les projections dues à la deuxième explosion. Elle n'a rien, le pilier derrière lequel il la poussé l'a protégé. Il lui a sauvé la vie. Alors House éclate de rire, ce n'était qu'un délire, une invention de son subconscient. Wilson et Lisa le regardent étonnés de sa réaction, mais après tout il vient d'échapper à la mort, de quoi vous mettre de bonne humeur. _

_Lisa ne résiste pas quand la main libre de House vient se placer sur sa nuque. Ni quand il approche son visage du sien, assez près pour sentir son souffle chaud lui caresser la joue. Les yeux bleus aciers du diagnosticien s'accrochent aux siens en même temps qu'il lui capture ses lèvres, le baiser d'abord timide se fait plus entreprenant. Lisa y répond sans retenue, il est long et empli de tendresse. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle sous le regard amusé de Wilson._

House _ Lisa je t'aime et ce n'est pas un effet dû à la fièvre.

Lisa _ Je sais…je t'aime aussi.

House _ Wilson merci…pour tout.

Wilson _ heu…de rien. _Il répond par automatisme, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce que dit House._

_House est fatigué, il se rendort paisiblement. Cet accident vient de changer sa perception des choses. Il vient d'être prisonnier de son subconscient pendant plus de trois heures, pour une prise de conscience assez particulière, guidé par un geôlier tout aussi particulier. Mais en y réfléchissant qui mieux que Wilson pouvait représenter sa conscience ? Ne l'est-il pas depuis des années ?_

**FIN **


End file.
